The bond between father and daughter ch1
by mrsdecember
Summary: Katsumi Hatake were tree things; strong, fast and deadly. She almost fast as the fourth Hokage. It didn't take long before she had a nickname – the white flash of the leaf.


**Hello, um this is my very first fan fiction. All criticism is welcome!**  
 **This ff include some kakasaku moments not that much, this fanfic is about their madeup child.**  
 **Nonetelles if you don't like the idea don't read this.**  
 **I do not own Naruto or anything about it.**

 **ENJOY!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter no. 1  
Katsumi Hatake were tree things; **strong** , **fast** and **deadly**. She almost fast as the fourth Hokage. It didn't take long before she had a nickname – the white flash of the leaf. Katsumi didn't really care about the nickname. She would always shrug or answer it was corny when someone called her that. Through her life people around her had such high hopes on her, well it isn't really a surprise when she has Sakura as her mother and Kakashi Hatake as father.

From Katsumi's mother she had green eyes, amazing chakra control she was almost as strong as mother. Katsumi was a female version of the famous copy ninja, same hair colour, strategist thinking. She trained the most with her father, she trained some with her mom she even tried learn medical ninjutsu but they both realised it was a dead blow.

Through her childhood when she trained with her father, he was always patient, but he was scared when she was six and running around with his kunai's, of course he taught her the chidori, she could also wind release, fire release. But her father was always one step better than her because he had the Sharingan. Her father realise she had speed so at her 9 the birthday she got special med kunai's he said.

"My sensei had kunai's like this and he could transport between these, they're heavier than regular kunai's but I think you can manage" trough her academy years she climbed straight up, she got amazing score on all the test. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise that Katsumi became jonin at the age of 13, the grown-ups said _"of course Katsumi became jonin at such a young age – she is the Hatake kid after all"_ her classmates became jealous, even as friends. her mother used to say that _"they simple couldn't contain themselves with their jealousy"_. Boruto Uzumaki, was one of the few who didn't bothered getting jealous. _"Why should I waste energy being jealous of someone? Those who waste their energy doesn't think one step further and use you as goal for getting better"_

That was the first words he told her, it didn't take long before they were each other's best friend. Boruto had also became jonin at the age of 13. They were in the same team at the academy. After school they often spar with each other, testing each other limits, they had equally respect both of them. They even completed each other, Boruto have started training medical ninjutsu with her mom and though he wasn't full trained as her mom, so were Boruto good enough.

When she became jonin her farther was proud but then he realised his precious daughter was going to the high rank mission and he knew they were dangerous, so he trained her harder, made a summoning contract with the giant eagle. Kakashi wouldn't stop train her until he knew he taught her everything he could, but he knew he couldn't teach her everything. Kakashi watch his daughter fighting against one of his clone, Kakashi smiles _She has surpass me._

"Old man, watch this!" He stiffs _Old man huh?_ Katsumi throws a couple kunai against the clone she misses of course, one of the kunai's is behind the clone. She sprints using her transport jutsu she zigzagging between the kunai's, she comes to the last kunai which is behind the clone who is too late to react. Katsumi kick the clone to side which goes *puff*. She smiles looking at her father who stands on the side, he walks towards Katsumi, he smiles gently and lay his hand on her head and ruffles gently.  
"You nailed is this time, good job white flash. Am not an old man though" Kakashi chuckles.  
"Keep telling yourself that dad, come on let's go to Hokage tower so we can get our assignment for tomorrow!" Katsumi says while drags her father, she is happy to go on another mission with her father. _It may be your last_ Katsumi shrugs of the cold feeling focusing the path to Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi knocks on the door and already on he's way in when Naruto answers.  
"Come in!" They hear Naruto's voice as the two shinobi walk in, high piles of paper work surround the Hokage, and some food cartons boxes.  
"Naruto-kun, you should get some more sleep" Kakashi says, he sees the tired former student sign. Katsumi doesn't care about the other two her focus is on the photographs of the former Hokage's, her gaze stops on her father. He was Hokage only a few years before Naruto was ready, she remembers her father gladly gave up his spot. She chuckles when she thought about the Hokage ceremony, Katsumi know it was Konohamaru– sensei were disguise as Naruto. She had heard from Boruto why Naruto didn't show up on the ceremony.

"I have so much paper work before I can go home but anyway here is your assignment" Katsumi turns around and walk forward before the desk and takes the file from Naruto's hand.  
"I wish I could go but the paper work calls on me and I trust Boruto and both of you too handle the mission" _You always overdo it Naruto-kun._  
" Of course, Hokage-sama" Naruto stares at me and signs  
"You don't need to call Hokage Katsumi-chan" Naruto smile gently "Anyway the mission is located in hidden in the rain village, the consul there has an important they insits the file goes directly to me. They are suck caveman when it comestoo this so ofcourse they don't trust the bird's delivery and they don't want to use their own shinobi in case the mess u the file so they not have themself too lame. Don't even get me starting on the new technology, they are such a weird people" Naruto says looking like he is in another world, Father wakes him up from his thoughts  
"Naruto-kun, is that all?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei that would be all goodnight" Father signs and shakes his head and Naruto know exactly why therefor he smile "Don't forget to sleep Uncle Naruto" Katsumi and turns around and walks out from Hokage's office with Dad on my right side, as they come out on the streets Katsumi sensitive nose pick up all the wonderful smell from the foodstalls. A loud rumble breaks the silence between her father and Katsumi, her cheeks couldn't stop from blush because they know it was her stomach and embarrassed as she's looks away from Dad.  
"Well someone is hungry" Father says with amusement, I hear the smile on his lips. Another rumble hears, Katsumi stares in shock at her father and then stars laughing.  
"Guess am not the only one who is hungry, lucky for us mom have cooked us dinner!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's late evening when Katsumi heads to her room after saying goodnight to her parents. As soon she closes the door, she starts packing a small backpack some foodpils, scrolls kunai's, sleeping bag and some other stuff. She feels a happy rush like a kid on Christmas eve for tomorrow. It's been too long since he and Father go on a mission together.

Now done packing she open the bedroom window and look up to the sky, bright stars looking down at her. Deciding she climbs out easily walks up to the roof with chakra on her feet, her mother already sits and looking at the stars.

"Hey you" mom says, Katsumi sits down next to her. Though it seems weird or even corny, both of them likes this. It's kind of there 'thing'. It's like there routine before any kind of mission. Long or short mission it doesn't matter.  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Sakura asks her daughter.  
"Yeah' I am. Y'know you should have seen Uncle Naruto today he looks exhausted, seriously think that he never sleeps" Mother laughs "I bet, Naruto-kun is a stubborn man" she says smiling. After sitting there for a while Katsumi stands up "See you tomorrow mom night" she says and walks down to her room, closed the window, pyjamas on Katsumi is ready to sleep. she lays down on the bed, wraps the blankets around her. After it feels like forever Katsumi signs, rolling on too her back she stares up on the ceiling. She can't put her finger on but she has a bad feeling and it won't go away.

Katsumi woke up annoyed for the alarm clock sound, she groans and almost feel the need to brake it but she simply I shut it down. Tired as she is rubbing her eyes from the sleepiness, imagine it even works. Zombie – like she stands up take of her pyjamas. With fresh underwear next step: put on black shorts and then a green skirt with cut sides. After that tank top Is on, and her head protector around her neck. Next on the morning routine comb her long grey hair. When finished she takes the backpack and go out from her room, she puts the bag down in the hall and thereafter go to the kitchen. Mom sitting at the table and dad makes scramble eggs. This is the moment you call the 'perfect family moment' Katsumi sit down at the table, dad gives her a plate with scrambled eggs.

"Morning!" The parents say in choir, _Have they practised that? Wouldn't surprise me._  
"Morning" says Katsumi while looking out of the window- it slightly raining. when Katsumi finished her food, she lays the dish in the sink.

"Well. Am off to meet Boruto at the gates" Katsumi pull herself up from table and moves to the hall until mother comes towards and give her a hug.

"Be safe now and I'll see you in a couple of days" mom lets go and smiles Katsumi smiles back.  
"Of course, I'll be safe! After all, I am the White Flash. Dad don't be too late okay?" I turn around and walks to my over knees shoes and puts them on I walk out of the door to the street.

"This mission feels unsafe!" Sakura says to Kakashi, she feels worried more worried then she normally does. Kakashi embrace Sakura, in hope that she calms down for a bit.

"You say that every time, it will be fine, we will be fine hun" He says and gently kiss his wonderful wife, still not convinced she says  
"Please promise you will come home safe, both of you" Kakashi tightens his grip around Sakura "I promise both of us will come home safe" Kakashi says an kiss those wonderful lips of hers "I'll should go or I well se the wrath of our kid" Sakura pouts her lips to her love and kiss those lips and says

"Be safe, love you" Kakashi return his wife with a smile "love you too hun" He says and pull his mask up and go out of the door, Sakura watch her husband go out of the door her heart clenches. _This doesn't feel right at all._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late!" Kakashi nervously scratch back of his head watching irritated Katsumi frown her brows _Never a good sign_ the rain starts more aggressive pour down _Great._

"Yeah... sorry I'm late guys. You wouldn't believe the traffic" Katsumi looks behind her father and frowns deeper, she faces him again, he looks even more nervous now.

"Jeez I swear...! Let's go!" She doesn't bother waiting for the two shinobi wake up from nervous paralyzes _Great am already soaking wet and that old geezer._ Kakashi and Boruto looks at each and signs and starts running after Katsumi not waiting for her to scold them.

"By the way Kakashi-kun, come up with a better excuse next time. I thought the vein on her forehead was about to appear" Kakashi lets out a nervous laugh and he's carefully watch that Katsumi didn't hear that.  
"She got that from her mother" Boruto chuckles watching Katsumi in front of him though it's cold Boruto gets a little warm inside _Boruto, focus! Just friends._ He hoped Kakashi didn't notice, but Kakashi did - he looks from Katsumi to Boruto. Yes, he defiantly noticed _Well Boruto, you pass._


End file.
